Oblitérer des souvenirs attire toujours les retours de leur flamme
by Innocens
Summary: Les souvenirs se produisaient par flashs, obscurcissant sa vue. Inconsciemment, Tony replongea dans sa catatonie infernale, là où il était perdu.


**Disclaimer :** Stan Lee a beau prendre un peu n'importe quel rôle dans les films de Marvel, il n'est certainement pas une jeune fille qui écrit sous le pseudonyme d'Innocens. Et puis, je crois bien qu'il ne s'amuserait pas à écrire des histoires complètement différentes des siennes, juste pour rire.

**Jaquette de l'histoire : **Ce n'est pas une première... Elle ne m'appartient pas mais Dieu que j'aimerai que la personne dessus m'appartienne, haha !

**Note(s) : **Cet OS est plus ou moins un moyen de répondre à la question "Pourquoi Tony Stark n'aime pas qu'on lui tende... des choses ?" mais ça, vous le verrez bien assez tôt. J'espère que mon idée vous plaira, tout comme le reste, héhé !

Susan Hockfield est la présidente du MIT depuis 2004. Je n'ai pas trouvé son prédécesseur, j'en suis désolée.

**Afin de lire cet OS avec l'ambiance qui va avec, je vous conseille _Dead Memories_ de Slipknot.**

Je remercie **Siphirith H-V-A-S. Jr** pour avoir corrigé ce texte !

* * *

**- Oblitérer des souvenirs attire toujours les retours de leur flamme -**

* * *

- Maman !

Tony se leva comme un petit diable qui sortait de sa cage, envoyant ses jambes en avant d'une pression, il chaussa ses pantoufles d'un coup de maître avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, arrachant pratiquement le cadran de la porte.

Les yeux grands ouverts, les cernes violets sous les yeux, Tony commença à courir le long du manoir, recherchant frénétiquement une présence. Lorsqu'il passa devant le salon, s'attendant à voir son père le réprimander de faire un boucan pas possible, Tony s'arrêta. _Le silence._ Il regarda tout autour de lui, portant sa main tout contre sa joue, une faible pilosité commençait tout juste à apparaître.

- Papa ?

L'ancienne pendule de sa grand-mère affichait les dix heures du matin. Tony fronça les sourcils avant de foncer à nouveau vers la serre qui se trouvait tout à l'extrémité du manoir, à l'opposé d'où il se trouvait à vrai dire. Après une bonne glissade, heureusement sans incident grâce au magnifique meuble que sa mère avait ramené des îles d'Indonésie lors d'un de ces derniers voyages, Tony se statufia. _Personne._

- Tony, qu'est-ce que tu as à courir comme ça de bon matin ?

Le ventre déchiré par une multitude de piqûres et de tortures, lentement l'héritier de Stark Industries se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Tony, l'appela-t-il une fois de plus, d'une voix plus douce.

- Maman et papa ne sont plus là.

Les yeux embués de larmes, le garçon baissa le visage vers le sol tout de parquet. Le cœur en mille morceau, il pourrait presque le voir tomber par terre, se fracasser d'une façon horrible contre le plancher de la demeure.

- Maman n'est plus là, hein Obby ?

Relevant son visage noyé de larmes, Tony laissa un sanglot, puis deux, éclater. Lentement, Obadiah s'approcha de lui avant de l'enlacer.

- Tout ira bien Tony, ça ira, je te le promets, murmura l'homme, avec une certaine retenue.

Pendant un long moment, Tony se laissa faire. L'étreinte d'acier de son nouveau tuteur contre lui, il pleurait. Obadiah se contentait de ponctuer ses phrases rassurantes par un ou deux baisers sur le crâne de l'adolescent en plein deuil.

•

Son hurlement retentit d'une façon abominable dans ses oreilles. La sueur qui avait saisi sa colonne vertébrale ébranla encore un instant son esprit. Observant tout autour de lui, le souffle encore coupé, le garçon âgé de dix-sept ans s'assit, la main sur le cœur.

- Tony ? Tout va bien ?

La course des pas s'arrêtant d'un seul coup, Tony entendit la main d'Obadiah se poser non sans bruit sur sa porte, sa voix rauque et ensommeillée se répercutant sur la porte d'entrée de sa chambre. Le fils d'Howard gémit en resserrant un pan de sa couverture contre lui, se recouchant comme il pouvait.

- Tu veux que je rentre ? Demanda Stane, avec un trait d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Légèrement réveillé par le sprint qu'il venait tout juste de faire, Obadiah souffla un grand coup. Son cœur tambourinait encore contre sa cage thoracique. Dieu que Tony pouvait lui faire peur quand il faisait des cauchemars comme cela.

- Laisse moi tranquille, lui répondit celui-ci, après quelques secondes.

- Tu es sûr, gamin ?

Tony se contenta de répondre d'un mouvement de tête, trop mal pour divulguer une phrase de plus à son intention. Derrière la porte, Obadiah soupira, vêtu d'un simple pyjama, il se retourna avant de s'asseoir contre la porte.

- Je suis là, Tony, je serai toujours là pour toi.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi, Obby, surtout maintenant.

Pas assez fort pour être entendu ou trop faible pour communiquer sa réplique, Tony se retourna dans son lit en regardant les volets de sa chambre. Autour de lui tout inspirait leurs présences, et bon Dieu, c'était horrible.

Tony chassa ses pensées, fermant d'une façon brutale ses yeux, s'empêchant de regarder plus qu'il ne fallait ce qui l'entourait.

- Ils me manquent, souffla l'adolescent, comme un secret.

•

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me tende … des choses.

L'expression de Steve se décomposant au fur et à mesure, le Captain décida de poser le sandwich sur la table juste à côté du milliardaire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Question de … souvenirs. Jarvis, j'ai besoin de la vue explosée de ce processeur.

- Bien sûr, Monsieur. Oh ! Monsieur, Dumm-e vient tout juste de finir votre milkshake au chocolat.

- Demande à You de l'emmener, le débile serait même pas capable de l'emmener sans le renverser, fit-il tout à fait concentré sur ses manipulations.

Toujours déconcerté par l'attitude du fils d'Howard, le patriote se contenta de regarder la vie – ou plutôt la technologie dans ce cas- qui tournait tout autour du créateur de renom. Ainsi, il vit donc You apporter tranquillement le récipient à Stark, tout en pépiant gaiement.

- Quels souvenirs, finit par demander Rogers, alors que Tony attrapait enfin sa boisson, bien trop sucrée.

- Rogers, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me laisser tranquille ? Merci.

Tony ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder, trop concentré, trop dans ses calculs, comme s'il avait déjà oublié sa présence.

- Pepper, elle-même, ne sait pas pourquoi vous n'aimez pas … ça. Pourquoi n'aimez-vous pas ce geste, Stark ?

Irrité, le scientifique se retourna aux trois quarts avant de regarder de haut en bas le soldat du SHIELD d'un mauvais œil.

- Et vous croyez que c'est à vous que j'en parlerai le premier ? Vous êtes bien impétueux, Captain.

- Loin de moi cette idée, répliqua-t-il en fronçant, d'une manière presque adorable sinon enfantine, le nez.

- Alors laissez moi tranquille, allez vous dégourdir les jambes ou à défaut, proposer un round à Natasha ou Clint dans la salle d'entraînement.

- Pepper dit que cela remonte à votre adolescence, si ce n'est plus loin.

- Pepper n'a pas à divulguer ma vie privée.

- Pepper dit que c'est normal que vous ne soyez pas … normal, aujourd'hui.

- D'où je suis anormal, aujourd'hui, cracha Stark, en se retournant, cette fois, complètement vers son interlocuteur.

Alors ça, Steve ne s'y attendait pas. Stark avait carrément la tête d'un homme prêt à en découdre, là et maintenant. Gentiment, le patriote leva les mains en signe de reddition, pas plus envieux que ça d'une énième rixe entre Tony et lui.

- Elle a aussi dit qu'on ne devrait pas parler de ça.

- ''On'', répéta-t-il, d'une façon désabusée.

- … Oui, fit Rogers, pas plus certain que ça de ce qu'il devait dire ou non à présent.

Stark le fixa pendant un long moment avant de se lever pour s'approcher du robinet qui était tout juste derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je me lave les mains, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Vous vous lavez tout le temps les mains.

- Ça, ça me regarde.

- Vous vous lavez encore plus les mains lorsqu'on parle de vos souvenirs... sinon vous restez des heures sous la douche. Pourquoi vous ressentez autant le besoin de vous … laver ?

- J'en ai juste … besoin, comme tout. Au moins je suis propre, moi, avisa le milliardaire en regardant le soldat vêtu d'un jogging et d'un t-shirt puant la respiration.

- Le SHIELD devrait rajouter à votre liste que vous êtes un maniaque de la propreté, fit-il avant de sortir du laboratoire, ennuyé par le comportement puéril du génie.

Seul.

Stark épia un dernier instant la porte où avait disparu son nouveau colocataire avant de reporter son regard vers ses mains. Pris d'une nausée en les voyant, Tony se rapprocha encore une fois de l'évier avant de laisser ses mains baigner dans l'eau translucide. Parce qu'il le fallait. Ses mains étaient tâchées de sang, de poussières, de microbes, de cicatrices, de _peur_.

C'est alors qu'il vit une goutte tombée sur son t-shirt, non loin de l'emplacement du réacteur ARK. Les souvenirs se produisant par flashs, ils obscurcissaient sa vue. A l'aveugle, Tony attrapa l'éponge sur le côté droit, faisant tomber tous les ustensiles qui se trouvaient à proximité. Il la retourna du côté vert, celui du côté où elle arrachait plus la peau qu'elle ne grattait, puis commença à la frictionner contre ses mains.

Inconsciemment, ses souvenirs se replongèrent dans un certain jour, un jour lambda comme un autre pourrions-nous dire, pourtant c'est là que tout commença. Un simple jour de janvier où le froid sévissait, c'était peu après le jour de l'an pour être plus exact, là où il n'avait encore que dix-sept ans.

Alors Tony se tut, ne fit plus rien, ou peut-être continua-t-il son manège pour revenir à la surface ? Son manège étant de s'ouvrir peu à peu les chairs, celles de ses mains et de ses poignets. Pourquoi ne lâchait-il pas cette foutue éponge, hein ? Pourquoi il avait l'impression que ses mains étaient aussi sales ? Mais encore, tout ça, il s'en foutait. Il s'en foutait de ces questions. Il était juste en train de se faire mal, voilà ce qu'il faisait. Voilà le problème, il voulait avoir mal pour oublier.

Bien sûr, tout le monde savait qu'Anthony Edward Stark n'avait rien d'un nostalgique ou même d'un homme soucieux de ses faits et gestes. Il était plutôt un genre d'homme qui en avait rien à faire, un homme sans regret en fait mais ses souvenirs étaient plus fort que tout ça, malheureusement.

Et pour l'instant, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait encore essayé d'oblitérer ses souvenirs, et lui, il souffrait encore une fois des retours de leur flamme.

_« _Tony était assis, à la dernière place qui se trouvait dans la salle de classe, à côté de James Rhodes, son ami de toujours. Balançant discrètement une boulette de papier sur la table de celui-ci, il lui adressa un clin d'œil. D'un geste, il montra du doigt la fille de devant, celle qui suivait consciencieusement le cours. Après avoir vu ça, Rhodes déballa le bout de papier et le lit, celui-ci rit discrètement avant de regarder à nouveau la fille, d'un air timide.

- T'en es sûr, lui demanda-t-il, dans un chuchotement.

- Oh, cent pour cent mec, tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

James lui adressa alors un sourire, Tony rigola en tapant discrètement son épaule, content pour son pote.

- Allez, essaye de l'emballer …

- Arrête Tony, s'exclama l'adolescent en lui faisant les gros yeux, gêné.

La jeune fille en question se retourna alors vers Rhodey, lui adressant un sourire avant de poursuivre le cours. Tony rit un moment alors que son ami ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Arrête de rigoler, abruti.

- T'aurais vu ta tête quand elle t'a regardé, c'était énorme.

- Tais-toi.

- Non mais je t'assure.

- Alerte prof, prof, putain Tony la prof est là, cache ton papier.

Tony attrapa le dit-papier avant de le rentrer dans son pantalon. Serein, il adressa un grand sourire à la vieille femme qui passait devant lui.

- Vous avez déjà fini votre exercice Monsieur Stark ?

- Bien sûr, ils sont bien trop faciles pour mon niveau. Je suis un génie quand même Madame !

Levant les yeux en l'air, la femme aux cheveux grisonnants sourit avant de passer aux côtés de son ami qui avait quelques difficultés pour un calcul quelconque.

- Monsieur Stark est demandé au bureau de Madame Hockfield, fit la voix de la secrétaire du directeur, à travers le microphone qui donnait sur tout l'établissement.

Un instant de flottement se fit, James interrogea Tony du regard alors que celui-ci haussait les épaules d'un air perdu.

- Pourtant j'ai pas fait de connerie cette fois, murmura-t-il à son ami alors que la professeur le regardait, suspicieuse.

- Tony, allez voir Madame la directrice au plus vite s'il vous plaît, revenez dès que possible.

Tout cela accompagné d'un doux sourire maternel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répliquer face à ça ?

Tony laissa alors ses affaires au bon soin de James, ce dernier lui promit rapidement de garder un œil dessus avant de demander à la professeur de lui ré-expliquer l'exercice.

•

Se promenant tranquillement dans les couloirs, Stark finit par se trouver devant la porte de la directrice de l'établissement, habitué maintenant à lui rendre visite fréquemment, il tapa néanmoins à la porte avant de rentrer.

- Monsieur Stark, asseyez vous, fit-elle, en lui montrant la chaise libre devant son bureau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jetant un coup d'œil au bureau, il vit alors l'ami de son père devant la grande bibliothèque de la pièce.

- Obby, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Oh, gamin. Ça va ?

- Euh, ouais, répondit l'adolescent, avant de regarder la femme aux cheveux blonds. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La directrice du MIT lui adressa un regard désolé avant de se lever et épousseter sa robe.

- Monsieur Stark, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que hier soir vos parents ont eu un accident de voiture, ils ont été percutés par un conducteur ivre et …

_Mourir sur place, se faire trancher en deux. Impression de s'étouffer. Sueurs chaudes puis froides. Tremblements. Crise de panique ? Oh, sûrement l'ami. Reprendre son souffle. Les yeux piquent. C'est normal, c'est normal..._

_La femme tend un mouchoir vers Tony et d'un geste incertain, il l'attrape et se mouche allégrement dedans. _

_Respirer. Ne surtout pas oublier de respirer. Contrôler ses larmes, « tu es un Stark, n'est ce pas ? »._

_« Sois un homme, Tony. Un homme ne pleure pas ! » fait alors la voix de son père, à l'intérieur de sa tête._

_Oups ! les larmes ont encore plus coulées que tout à l'heure, pardon papa. Pardon d'être faible. Pardon d'être encore un enfant, pardon d'être triste pour vous, pour nous._

_Sanglots. Expirer, inspirer. Voilà comme ça, il faut se calmer. Même si on a la vague impression que le cœur va lâcher d'un moment à l'autre. _

_Sortir, sortir, il faut sortir. Fuir._

_Obadiah Stane attrape le gamin avant qu'il ne flanche. Le premier mot qui franchit ses lèvres est le même que lorsqu'il n'était alors qu'un bébé : « Maman ». _

_Obby demande à la directrice de prendre congé. Elle accepte. Tony se trimballe plus qu'autre chose._

_Il est vide. L'annonce est un choc._

•

_Stane parle, parle, hoche la tête. L'héritier Stark regarde autour de lui, les lunettes sur le nez. De préférence noires, comme ça on ne le voit pas._

- Tony ? Tony ?

Obadiah tendit les papiers, les présentant sous son nez. Tony lui envoya un regard meurtrier avant de se lever, il arracha les papiers de ses mains avant de les envoyer valser dans la pièce du notaire.

- Ma mère n'est pas morte ! Une mère ne meurt pas ! Jamais !

- Tony, calme-toi.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos papiers de merde, ne me les tendez pas comme s'ils allaient remplacer mes parents, putain !

Le fils d'Howard regarda son nouveau tuteur avec une expression toute nouvelle, celle de la haine, puis il avança à travers la pièce, sortant mais prenant une attention toute particulière à claquer la porte derrière lui.

Regardant la pauvre porte, Stane sentit la tension retomber après l'entente des quelques pas qui quittaient le couloir. Obadiah s'assit lentement sur sa chaise, découragé, puis observa d'un air pensif les papiers d'héritage jonchant par terre.

- Vous devriez l'envoyer voir un psychologue. Cet adolescent est en pleine crise d'adolescence et apprendre la mort de ses parents n'est jamais facile … même pour le fils du célèbre Howard Stark, rajouta-t-il avec un semblant d'ironie.

Là, assis, l'oreille collée à la porte, Tony finit par se relever. Les membres engourdis, il se traîna vers la sortie de l'établissement avant de héler un de ces taxis jaunes sous la pluie battante de New York. Trempé, il pénétra dans l'habitable avant de vivement refermer la porte.

- Où voulez-vous aller, mon grand, demanda le conducteur, d'un air enjoué.

- Au MIT, s'il vous plaît.

- C'est assez loin de New York ça, garçon !

L'air ennuyé, Tony sortit sa carte bancaire dans la pénombre de la voiture alors que les reflets noirs de celles-ci se reflétaient dans l'objectif du rétroviseur.

- Oh c'est tout à ton honneur, petit, tant que t'as l'argent !

La nuit allait être longue._ »_

•

- Arrêtez de me tendre tout ce que vous pouvez Steve, c'est agaçant.

- Ce n'est pas Steve.

Tony se tut, il observa ses mains bandées, mutilées. Avec nonchalance, il lança un sourire à l'homme qui lui faisait face avant de jauger son allure, passant outre la douleur qui pulsait dans ses mains.

- C'est quand que tu lâches cet uniforme, Rhodey ?

- Lorsque tu auras arrêté d'avoir peur de simples feuilles … ou de n'importe quoi qui soit tendu vers toi. Personne n'est mort aujourd'hui, Tony.

Le sourire détruit par quelques mots bien choisis, Stark lança un regard peu amène à son ami d'enfance. Faisant fi de son attitude, James se posta à ses côtés, face aux baies vitrées qui donnait sur les rues de New York.

- Arrête d'être si à cheval sur mes faits et gestes, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mon père sur mon dos.

- Tu aimerais, hein ?

Rhodey lui adressa un pauvre sourire pour pardon avant de gentiment lui taper l'épaule, affectueusement.

- Même si t'as beau dire que tu le détestais, avoue au moins qu'il te manque tout autant que ta mère. Si tu nies, je te jure que je dis à Pepper que tu as encore joué avec les autorités de l'armée américaine hier soir, je sais que c'était toi là-bas. Et elle te tapera sur les doigts...

D'un air mutin, James savait que son ami avait déjà capitulé. Alors pour changer de sujet, il réfléchit un instant avant de se tourner vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu te rappelles de ce jour où la directrice nous avait retrouvés à poil dans les escaliers menant vers les vestiaires des filles ?

Tony éclata de rire pour la première fois de la journée.


End file.
